Bleach oc story
by Rebelscum123
Summary: Ok,so this is a story i made including my oc, it's an oc x toshiro story,don't like don't read. i rp so if you wanna do that then message t good at summeries but i think you'll enjoy it.
1. The beginning

ok so this is my first story on here,not sure if it's good,please review!

Katsu sat on the edge of the had her eyes closed and her head was leaned back as she in took the warm inviting rays of the sun.

"Katsu! Oh Katsu!" Came a high pitched squeal.

Katsu sighed and tiredly opened her turned her head to see her friend Yamea running

towards her.

Yamea had bright blond hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail behind her had emerald green eyes that were tinted with blue specks.

"I swear Yamea if you run into me and push us off the cliff i'm going to murder you!" Katsu

growled giving her friend a glare for interrupting her peaceful moment.

"Hurry up! Remember! They're assigning us to our squads today!"

Katsu sighed "I know,I 's just...why are you so if you don't get the Squad you want? What if you're put in a lame squad like four or ten?"

Katsu didn't really think that squad ten was fact it was her dream only

because of the famous Captain Hitsugaya, child just didn't want Yamea freaking out and thinking she had a crush on the thought that the captain was like were the same height appearances were similar as had white hair with frost blue tips that were faded near the top but looked more solid near the bangs were swayed right and covered the majority of her right inner corner peeked through the strands of soft also had a blue snowflake tattoo on the exterior of her left eyes were a beautiful frost blue that seemingly sparkled in the wore the traditional soul reaper zanpakuto,Kori Omni,on her back with a white Zanpakuto was a normal sword except the hilt of it was of a crescent moon and it had a long chain attached to the hilt and at the und of the chain was a scythe shaped was an ice zanpakuto as as Hitsugaya' in a way,they were exactly alike.

"I honestly don't care what my squad is so long as it isn't eleven or two.I hate those!" Yamea

whined. Katsu couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes at her friend. As much as Yamea and

Katsu were had been the only other soul to get to was,in a way,cold and distant to everyone and some were scared of had ignored all of Katsu's attempts to get her away and eventually befriended was Katsu's only friend.

"Don't worry,you won't end up in either of don't have the personality or skills to get into those.I think you'll probably end up in squad four." Katsu assured her.

" what about you? Normally girls don't get put into you've got so many skills

you'd be perfect in any squad."

It was had many different skills which she was nearly perfected at the moment

she had no idea what squad she'd get.

"We should get going so we're there first!" Yamea badgered.

"Ugh! Fine." She agreed getting up slowly.

Katsu was actually grateful that they had left when they were in fact the first

ones waited patiently for the other academy students to appear so they'd be

accepted into a squad.

"Katsu Hano." One of the instructors took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"After examining your exam had quite the trouble of picking the right squad for ,we are going to let you chose." The Instructor told her.

Katsu's eyes were really going to let her choose?

"Ten." She answered with her usual tone,she added a slight bit off rudeness so they couldn't ee

the absolute excitement she felt inside. KEEP KEEP

"Very well,Katsu Hano,Now member of squad Ten."

Katsu bowed and left the room to find Yamea.

She soon found her standing by a tree looking around,probably for her.

"Hey Yamea!" She called turned and saw her and literally jumped in joy.

"KATSU! GUESS WHAT SQUAD I GOT!"

Katsu sighed and mentally face palmed.

"Which squad?" She asked trying not to sound as annoyed as she was.

"Four! Like you said I would!"

"Cool,I got .." She though she was absolutely bursting with joyfulness,she

still didn't want Yamea to know.

"Dang.I feel bad for got one of the squads you said you hated.I feel for you bro." Yamea

pouted trying to appear sympathetic but was too excited about her squad placement to care

about Katsu's problems.

Katsu sighed. " 's been such a drag today.I'm gonna head back and get some sleep before

we meet our Squads tomorrow." She said turning to walk away.

"Bye!" Yamea said waving goodbye.

Katsu laid down on her mat and waited for sleep to accept her but for some reason she

could not fall tried to force herself to sleep but it did no stood and walked

and went to her favorite spot,on the roof to gaze at stars.

She climbed up and sat on the roof tucking her knees close to her looked up at the

stars and smiled as they was her favorite thing in the whole

peacefulness of the night and the sparkling beauty of the stars.

She yawned and decided that it was time to head jumped down and walked back into

her dorm where she curled into the blanket on her mat and fell asleep.

 _Katsu couldn't air around her was heavy and thick,A bright light surrounded_

 _her was weighing her down preventing her from moving._

" _What the?.." Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through her chest causing her to scream out in_

 _felt darkness inch towards her as the light looked up and saw a small star_

 _twinkle before shooting towards her engulfing her body in wanted to scream but_

 _couldn't produce any and more darkness came until it engulfed her entire body._


	2. getting to know Katsu

Katsu shot up breathing heavily.

' _That nightmare again..'_

Katsu thought grimly to sighed and looked around to make sure no one was around

before pulling out a small slowly began to cut wrist but it turned into a rhythmic

was a habit she had she got

sad,angry,depressed, would cut one,not even Yamea knew.

Katsu sighed as she set the blade back into it's hiding spot and watched as her arm bled.

The next thing she knew she heard a loud knock on the door.

"KATSU! WAKE UP! iT'S TIME!"

Katsu sighed and sat up wobbling slightly from blood stood and walked into the

bathroom to wash off the blood. 'I'm coming! Give me a second!" She called out as she ran

water over the crusted over sighed as she dressed and walked out of the

stood literally shaking in anticipation.

Katsu sighed "Come on,let's go." She said yawning lightly.

Yamea squealed and jumped up clapping her hands "This is so exciting! We're meeting our

squads!"

Katsu groaned 'Yes,yes I do you have to mention it every five minutes!? It's getting

aggravating!"

"Awe stop being such a frowner! Smile for once!"

"Why should I? What's smiling done for anyone? It's just a stupid facial expression."

Yamea huffed " all you just makes you look like a pouting kid."

Katsu stopped and felt her eye twitch. 'What did you just call me?" She growled

Yamea smirked and decided to have some fun "I called you a pouting kid! Can the midget not

hear?"

Katsu growled and looked and her and made a fist "Why you!" She yelled and started to chase

Yamea.

Katsu was running full speed and reached was just about to grab Yamea's collar when

she ran into something and she went down with it.

"Damn it!" She cursed getting up and dusting herself off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Katsu turned around and growled "Who the fuck you think you're talking to!" She stopped when

she saw Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain! I'm so sorry!" She bent down to help him.

"Ugh! It's fine.."He grumbled angrily.

Katsu shrunk away slightly,today she was actually getting put into the squads and she's already

ticked of the Captain.

"Um..I'm so sorry." She told him again trying not to make any eye contact.

"Who's squad were you assigned to?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well actually Captain,They didn't know which squad to put me in so I was aloud to choose my

squad.I chose Squad ten.." She answered him slowly looking at him

"Oh,So you're Katsu." He said looking at her.

Katsu nodded "Shouldn't we get to the courtyard? If we don't hurry you're going to be late." Katsu said quickly changing the subject.

Toshiro nodded and took off towards the courtyard leaving Katsu behind couldn't help but smile slightly,She really does admire the Captain.

She quickly made it to the courtyard just in sent a glare over at Yamea in the

fourth division's smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh..just you wait.." She mumbled angrily.

"Graduate Academy students! Congratulations for passing your exams! Yesterday you were all

assigned to squads." Head Captain Yamamoto captain is an old man with the

head captain's had a long white beard that had small strands of cloth wrapped around it in a braid-like also had a large staff that he always carried with of the captains stood in a line behind him.

Starting with Captain Soifon of Squad Soifon wore the traditional punishment force

hakama and Squad two Captains had black hair that was neck short in the back and

had two long braids that hung in front by her were wrapped in bandages from

near the top and to the bottom where only a small end of hair shown.

Squad two specialized in stealth and also known as the punishment would be squad four,It would be squad three but recently,while Katsu was still in the academy three of the captains had betrayed the soul society and the captains had not been reassigned a new captain so instead the lieutenant stood in it's Izuru had blond hair that hung in front of his right eye.

Captain Unohana of squad had black hair that braided around her neck and

had a porcelain face and blue four is specialized in healing and

medicine.

Squad Fives captain had betrayed the soul society as well so Hinamori stood in his

was about her and Captain Hitsugaya's height but was still had black hair

that was tied into a bun in the back and dark brown eyes.

Then there is Captain Kuchiki of Squad 's a noble from the noble Kuchiki had long black hair that had bone-like things that was styled neatly into his hair and dark violet don't really have an assigned role or specialize in anything but he is really stuck up.

Captain Sajin Komamura,Their squad also does not specialize in anything, but the Captain is a large fox human.

Next,Captain is actually a very laid back of the usual white captains wears one that is pink with flowers at the top and He wears a large sun hat and his hair is a dark brown that squiggled down in the front and he had a dark aftershave squad also does not specialize in any type of field.

Next would be squad nine but that captain had abandoned the seireitei as instead Shūhei Hisagi,Squad Nines lieutenant stood in the squads has black shaggy hair and eyes,he has three black tripes going down his left eye. A long,silver peice going from the rigt side of his face to his nose,and a tattoo of 69 on his right cheek.

Squad Ten,Toshiro Hitsugaya. It had no special field as well but to Katsu it was the best squad ever the was too drunk,bubbly and girly for Katsu's taste. The captain had white spikey hair and the most amazing teal-blue wore a green sash that held his sword,Hyorinmaru,strapped to his lieutenant was a big breasted girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

Captain Zaraki of squad specialize in brute force and girls currently reside in that suad,t's an all men had large,spiked hair with bells at the end. he also wore an eyepatch,though nothing was wrong with his eye.

Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad specialize in research and Kurotsuchi had a black and white painted face with copper buds sticking out of the sides of his head and wore a hat the stuck out to the side and dented in the front of it's wore a purple scarf and the squad twelve captain haori.

Captain Ukitake is captain of squad had long white hair with Brown eyes and black didn't have a very distinct look to wore the black hakama with the squads Captain Haori.


	3. Chapter 3

ok,have gotten one bad review :( BUT I WON'T LET THAT STOP ME! here is another chapter,more to come,if you don't like it,tell me why si can fix it thanks guys^^)))))))))

Katsu watched as they called out names and they went to their squad.

"Katsu Omni." Her name was took a deep breath and walked across the courtyard and made her way to Captain stood in a line in front of her captain,as did the rest of the academy graduates.

"You are now official members of your ."

Everyone nodded and followed their captain's towards their new barracks.

Katsu was so happy to finally be a part of squad just finished unpacking her belongings into her new sighed and walked decided to look walked over and climbed one of the trees and looked around from up smiled as the sun sparkled down on the scene before jumped down and looked over and saw Captain went to walk towards him but suddenly got very dizzy and started to black heard someone call her name but it was soon fell forward and blacked out completely.

Katsu slowly blinked her eyes open "Ugh…" She moaned as she sat up looked around.

"You're finally 's good."

Katsu turned to see Captain Unohana walking towards bowed respectfully.

"Um..What happened?" Katsu asked not remembering.

"Captain Hitsugaya saw you pass out and brought you here to the fourths healing rooms."

Katsu smiled lightly but was frowning on the inside.

' _Did she or he see my scars?'_

Katsu looked at her "Thank you but I should be heading back to the tenth division barracks." Katsu said as calmly and respectfully as possible.

Captain Unohana nodded "Oh yes! Of be careful." She said smiling.

Katsu nodded and got out of the bed and walking towards the door before turning back and smiling "Thank ." She said and then continued her leave.

Katsu walked away from the fourth division and instead of going back to the tenth's division she decided to go to her favorite walked back over to the cliff that was surrounded by sat down slowly and hung her legs over the ledge and leaned back resting her body on her arms behind sighed and started to hum as the warm rays of the sun welcomed her and gently warmed her body.

She didn't realize that someone was behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Katsu jumped up and turned saw a tall male with spikey red hair that resembled the top of a pineapple.

"What's it to you?" She asked putting her usual rude facade over.

"You better watch your tone shorty!" He barked back.

Katsu clenched her hand "I know you just didn't call me what i think I heard.." She growled.

Renji smirked

' _She's just like Captain Hitsugaya.'_

"You heard me right..Midget!"

Katsu glared at him and ran at him,fist raised and she knocked him right in the jaw,catching him off guard and he fell to the ground.

"Who's the shorty now!-" She stopped when she saw the lieutenant's badge.

' _Shit.'_

She took her chance while he was on the ground trying to figure out what happened and ran.

The redhead growled and jumped up and ran after her. "COME BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Katsu ignored him and ran as fast as she could through the seireitei trying to get away from the lieutenant.

She ran around a corner and crashed into looked up and saw Captain Kuchiki,Captain Ukitake,and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hey!-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" She heard the redhead yell.

"SHIT!" She yelled and ran through them. She didn't bother to notice the confused and annoyed looks of the captains and the redhead. After a few moments she turned back to see that the redhead was gone. She wondered if she lost him and turned back around to walk while she worked on catching her breath from running so long.

"Eh-hem."

Katsu jumped as she noticed the captains and the redhead standing in front of eyes widened and she went to make a run for it when the back of her hakama was grabbed.

"Aw fuck.." She mumbled as she turned around to see the the captains were glaring at ,Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki was just looking at her.

"You should watch where you're going." Captain Kuchiki stated in a stoic tone.

Katsu frowned slightly. 'It's not my fault you got in the way.." She mumbled glaring at the Captain.

"Katsu! Head back to the tenth division now!" Captain Hitsugaya Commanded

Katsu could not argue with her captain so she nodded and stomped off. She could hear Captain Hitsugaya apologizing for her rudeness and Renji Snickering and could _feel_ him smirking

' _That redhead is so! dead when I see him!'_

Katsu thought angrily to walked back to the tenth division and went into her growled and sat on her pulled out the small blade from it's hiding spot and began to cut a few minutes she heard a knock at her door.

"Katsu!"

It was Captain Hitsugaya!

Katsu pulled down her sleeve and put the blade back into it's hiding walked over to the door and opened it,hiding her arm behind her back.

"What was with earlier! How dare you punch a lieutenant!"

"I'm sorry.I just..He called me short and I over reacted."

"Well I-" Toshiro stopped when he smelled blood."Are you bleeding?"

Katsu's eye widened slightly. "N-No!" She silently cursed herself and cleared her throat. "No,why do you ask?"

Toshiro felt skeptical at her answer. "I smell blood."

"I don't smell anything." She lied.

Toshiro gave her another skeptical look before turning around and walking away.

Katsu waited until he had gone from eyesight before closing the door and cleaned her arm and laid down on her felt tired from blood loss.

Ok,so i know it's short but didn't wanna give away too much at once,the next WILL BE LONGER!


	4. Chapter 4

Katsu had awoken a bit earlier than usual and had done all of her current assignments so she decided to go see if her captain had anything he needed help with.

She walked up and softly knocked on Captain Hitsugaya's door.

"Come in." He sighed.

Katsu slowly opened the door.

"Umm..I'm finished with all my assignments you told me to there anything else you need me to do?" She asked.

Toshiro sighed "You can help me with all this damn refuses to do any of it and insists on getting drunk."

Katsu nodded walking in the rest of the way and closing the walked over and sat in a chair beside Toshiro's desk and began to work on the was silent; which was sort of unerving to Katsu. "Um..Captain..Is..is everything alright?" She asked wanting to know if something was wrong with her Captain.

Toshiro seemed a bit caught off guard by this question. " do you ask?  
"Well..You seemed a bit quiet and I didn't know if you weren't feeling well or if I was bothering you or what.f I'm bothering you,I'll leave." She told him looking down annoyed everyone else she was cruel,rude and scary couldn't she act this way in front of him!

"No,It's not 's the 's getting on my very last nerve." He told her.

"Oh."Katsu said taking another piece of paper from the pile and working on it.

" a few weeks,we have a mission to the world of the living and I want to know If you'd like to go."

Katsu looked up at him shocked. "You'd let me go? But I only recently got added to the squad! I'm a noob!I-"

"You got scores of those close to a exceeded in every skill, Kido, sword stealth, .I want you to go to the world of the living with of the squad four members are coming with us just in case anything bad happens."

Katsu's eyes scored that high?

"T-Thank you!" She said was using all of her will not to jump up and hug blushed lightly at the thought.

"You should go rest.I'll finish these." Toshiro said taking Ktsu from her thoughts.

"No,it's fine.I..I don't sleep a lot so I'm good."

"What do you mean you don't sleep a lot?" Toshiro asked.

Katsu wasn't sure how to answer she tell him about the nightmares?

"It's nothing.I just mean that I can do just fine with a few less hours of sleep." She lied putting on a fake smile hoping Toshiro wouldn't realize it.

Toshiro couldn't help but wonder at knew she was keeping fake smile might have fooled a different captain but he saw right through was,in all honesty,worried for her.

"Well..Ok." He agreed nodded and helped him quickly finish up the paperwork.

"Thank you for your help." Toshiro said to Katsu as she headed towards the door.

"No problem." She said headed back to her Room and went to bed.

Katsu woke up and didn't have anything to do so she decided to go pay a visit to Yamea.

She headed over to the fourths and found Yamea just walking around.

"Hey! Yamea!" She yelled waving.

Yamea turned and saw Katsu.

"Katsu!" She yelled in thing Katsu knew she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Okay,Okay,I'm happy to see you can you please get off me?" She asked smiling.

"Oh my god! You're smiling! The world's going to end!"

Katsu laughed lightly " .Come on,We haven't gotten to hang out much,since we both have a free day today let's go do something."

Yamea smiled "I know the perfect thing!"

Katsu smiled as she was dragged away by her hand.

Yamea had brought Katsu to the cliff that she had been resting on that day they were assigned to sun was still a bit behind so it warmed their backsides as they sat down.

"I like is so peaceful."Yamea sighed as she closed her eyes.

Katsu smiled and did so as well.

The two sat there in silence for what seemed like years before Yamea spoke.

"Katsu?"

"Yeah?" Katsu asked sitting straighter and looking over at her had a worried expression.

"Since we're both soul reapers now...That means it's more dangerous..and one of us could get hurt.."

Katsu knew what Yamea meant what would happen if one of them were to die.

"Will you promise me?"

Katsu raised an eyebrow. "Promise what?"

"Promise me..Promise me that no matter what we'll always be best friends..forever."

Katsu smiled. "I 'll be best friends nothing will change that."

Yamea smiled as a small tear fell down her cheek.

Katsu hugged Yamea making Yamea go stiff.

"I promise that I won't let anyone hurt anyone here is going to die it's 're too good of a person to be tries to hurt you, I'll protect you."

Katsu said holding in tears of her own.

Yamea was shocked at first that Katsu had hugged her but smiled and hugged back and cried softly.

Katsu smiled and rubbed Yamea's back gently.

Katsu sat until she heard soft snoring and laughed lightly picking her carried her back to the fourth division barracks.

On the way back Katsu couldn't help but think of the 's not like she ever tried to kill she just thought of how much she would hurt Yamea if Yamea found out.

She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone

"Watch where you're going dumb ass!-" Katsu growled at whoever it was but stopped when she saw it was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh! Shit my bad,I'm sorry!" She said quickly and bowed slightly.

Captain Hitsugaya glared at her but sighed. "It's fine." He said when he saw the troubled look in Katsu's eyes.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"My apologies captain.I thought I had gotten all my assignments done and took a day to myself."

"Oh..Well..Ok."

Katsu watched as he went to walk away but wasn't thinking and reached out grabbing his haori.

"Wait Captain!" Katsu said but let go and went quiet as she realized what she just did.

"Yes?"

"N-Nevermind.."She said quietly.

"No,what is it you wanted."

"W-Well..I-I was..I was wondering if..If you'd take a walk with me.." She answered quietly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure."

Katsu looked at him a bit surprised.

"Oh..um..th-thank you.."

Captain Hitsugaya smiled at Katsu.

Katsu smiled back but stayed silent as they walked.

" 's don't give me that fake smile again.I don't care if you don't smile just don't lie to me."

Katsu was caught off guard by Toshiro's sudden words.

"I..It's nothing.I'm fine-"

"What did I say about lying." Toshiro cut her off.

"It's just that...I'm worried that I won't be able to protect my 're on different squads and whenever I'm not near her..I worry that she's going to get hurt."

Toshiro sent her a soft smile. "I trust me,if she was able to become a soul reaper she is more than capable to protect herself."

Katsu looked down slightly taking his words into smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you.." She said before letting go and looking down again in embarrassment.

"You're let's head 's already getting dark."

Katsu nodded and they headed home.

Weeks followed and she and Toshiro had gotten and her had started to hang out more and hadn't cut in a while and she was eating again.

She smiled Today she went to the world of the living with else was coming too but she wasn't told who it was.

She got ready and made her way to the was already there.

"Hey Captain." She said smiling.

""Hey that you're here,All we have left to wait on is-"

"KATSU!"Katsu turned around and saw Yamea running towards her.

"Yamea?What are you doing?I'm going to the world of the living I-"

"I'm coming to! I wa assigned to be a medic in case of emergency.I hadn't realized they chose you!"

'Same here! I'm so glad we can-"

" you don't mind,we should get going,They're opening the senkaimon." Toshiro interrupted.

The two nodded and stood behind Toshiro as the senkaimon walked through and appeared in the world of the living.

Down below there was a tall male with bright orange hair and brown was in a soul reaper uniform but she had no idea who he was.

Then there was a small petitie girl with black hair and dark violet was rukia kuchiki,sibling to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Oi! Toshiro!" The orange haired male called out.

Captain Hitsugaya frowned "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Katsu looked over at Yamea who in return shrugged as if saying,

'I dunno.'

Katsu looked over to Captain Hitsugaya who had jumped and Yamea followed.

Katsu waited while Captain Hitsugaya and the orange haired boy couldn't help but stare at Her captain. But Katsu knew it would never be anything more than a she still had hope that it might get past admired her captain for years,even before she was in the admired inspired her to become a soul reaper in the first after a few weeks of actually being on the squad,and the closer she became with the captain,the more the admiration turned into something else.

"You know Katsu." Yamea said breaking Katsu's thoughts. "For seeming to hate being on squad ten,you seem awfully chummy with the you keep staring at him..You have a crush on him don't you!" She said smiling.

Katsu's face went a shade of red that would rival a tomato.

"NO! I..I mean 's not like that! I..I just...No!" She exclaimed flustered.

Yamea's smile grew "You do! Oh my god! You have a-"

Katsu cut her off by covering her mouth as the captain came back.

"Come on." He told nodded and followed.

Yamea kept smirking at Katsu who in return gave glares.

They came to a small clinic.

"What are we doing here?" Katsu asked.

"This is Ichigo's will be our meeting spot."Captain Hitsugaya told her.

Katsu nodded as they walked in and up the stairs.

They entered a was a small bed in the corner,a desk,a the usual stff you'd see in a room.

Katsu and Yamea took a seat on the floor against the Hitsugaya sat on the window Rukia and the orange haired boy sat on the bed.

' _That must be Ichigo.'_

Katsu analyzed.

"Have either of you sensed anything from Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Not Aizen there have been quite an increase of hollows over the past few a few of the smaller arrancar." Rukia explained.

Katsu's eyes widened.

' _Arrancars?!'_

Katsu listened as the others continued to speak.

"Do you think that they're trying to gain information about something?" Captain Hitsugaya asked

"Maybe,but why send the weaker ones-"Ichigo started.

"If I may interrupt." Katsu said politely. "It seems that Aizen may be using the lesser arrancars as a diversion trying to direct our attention towards them whilst he goes after what he's really he were trying to get Information,he'd send one of the espada, but instead he sent one of the lower arrancar. He's obviously trying to get past our defences by trying to confuse us.I believe he may try to throw us off the trail if he realizes we know that the arrancars as a diversion so our best plan is to go along with what Aizen wants us to also stay on high alert for any other information."

Ichigo,Rukia,and Yamea stared at her in shock that she'd know that much and would be able to create that plan.

"That' that's what we'll Aizen is after something,we better just make him believe we don't know or realize he may try to throw us off his trail and confuse us more." Captain Hitsugaya confirmed.

Ichigo and the others were still speechless.

Katsu smirked.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE THAT SMART!" Yamea yelled at her.

Katsu huffed and rolled her eyes."You never asked."

"SO I HAVE TO ASK?!" Yamea whined

"YES! OTHERWISE HOW IN HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT AIRHEADED?!"  
"I AM NOT AIRHEADED! YOU'RE JUST A MEANY!"

Captain Hitsugaya mentally face palmed while Ichigo and Rukia just stared at them with confused looks as they continued to argue.

"KATSU! YAMEA! Shut up will you!" Captain Hitsugaya stated agitatedly.

Katsu and Yamea immediately stopped and returned to their normal composure.

"Hey,Toshiro,Where are you guys going to stay?"

"It doesn't matter to you."

"It does to me!" Yamea whined earning a bonk on the head from Katsu.

"Shut up and stop complaining Yamea." Katsu mumbled.

"Yamea and Katsu can stay in Yuzu and Karin's over at a friends house for a few days so it's fine."

Katsu huffed "Thanks but no thanks."

Yamea let out a whine. "Awe! Come on! Pwease! If you don't i'm going to tell!-"

"FINE! Just shut up already!" Katsu growled covering Yamea's mouth.

"Then It's Toshiro-"

"I'm 's just hurry up and get some rest."

They all nodded and left to sleep.

 _Katsu was walking through the streets,the only light source being the dim streetlights which flickered every now and then. Suddenly the bulbs busted simultaneously. Katsu gasped and something grabbed her leg and pulled her down, she felt like she was being dragged under muddy water as she struggled to get back to the surface. the air her lungs needed badly was not coming to her. a dark clouded figure smirked and then spoke in a raspy voice._

" _Alone you will stand abandoned by all, rebuild burnt bridges or to the depths you will fall."_

Katsu shot up and gasped as she woke from another nightmare.

She looked over to see if she had woken Yamea up and was glad to see she hadn' no intention of going back to sleep she climbed out of the window and onto the roof.

She hadn't noticed Captain Hitsugaya on the other one and sat down at the top looking up at the smiled as the stars twinkled.

Katsu heard footsteps and turned to see Toshiro standing behind her.

Katsu smiled at him " Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?" He replied raising an eyebrow questioningly

"Why aren't you resting?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I asked you first!" Katsu argued.

"I'm just keeping it's your turn to tell me."

Katsu looked down. "It's nothing.."

Captain Hitsugaya frowned at her. "Tell me."

Katsu sighed. "It's just...Every now and then I'll have these nightmares..But it's fine.I'm use to them by now."

"How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"Ever since I can remember i've had nightmares.I haven't known why or what exctly i've learned to deal with doesn't know...Please don't tell her." Katsu said quietly.

Captain Hitsugaya smiled warmly "I promise."

Katsu nodded and smiled turned around to leave.

"Wait! Captain..Could you sit out here with me?"

Hitsugaya smiled and nodded "Sure."

Katsu smiled at him as he sat beside her.

"So you and Yamea are good friends?" Hitsugaya asked.

" 've been friends since the beginning.I usually didn't like either thought i was rude and cruel or was afraid of Yamea came ignored all my attempts to get her away and she succeeded in becoming my friend,My best else avoids then again I wanted them to."

"You don't seem cold and 've been nothing but respectful and friendly to me."

"That's because you're a captain." Katsu said looking down.

"You were rude to Captain Kuchiki."

"Yeah but that's because I don't like him,He thinks he's better than everyone else and it just pisses me off."

Hitsugaya chuckled a few minutes they sat in silence.

Katsu yawned as she grew felt her eyes grow heavier as she tried to fight them to stay she gave in and fell asleep,not realizing she had leaned against Hitsugaya's shoulder.

Hitsugaya smiled and rubbed his fingers gently through her lifted her up slowly and brought her back into the room laying her smiled softly.

"Goodnight Katsu.." He whispered softly before leaving the room through the window.

Told you it'd be longer!


	5. death

The next morning Katsu stretched out her arms as she sat rubbed her eyes and looked around and realized she was back in the room.

' _Did Captain Hitsugaya bring me back in here?'_

She got up and walked over to see Yamea was yawned again and walked out of the room to find everyone was in Ichigo's room.

She walked in and everyone turned to her.

"Why hadn't anyone woke me up?" She asked feeling slightly offended.

"We were but Toshiro told us not to,he said you needed the extra sleep."

Katsu glanced over to Hitsugaya who gave a slight smile.

"Oh..Ok." She said as she sat beside Yamea.

"Today we really have nothing to go everyone can just take a break." Ichigo told them.

Then there was a knock on Ichigo's door.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

' _That voice…'_

"Come on in Renji!"

Soon the redhead from the seireitei walked though.

"You!" Katsu pointed accusingly at the redhead.

The redhead,now identified as Renji,Was stunned for a second before narrowing his eyes.

"You little brat!-"

"Woah,hold up,what's you two's problem?" Ichigo asked.

"This jerk called me short!"

"Oh yeah! Well you punched me in my jaw!"

"I could've aimed lower if you'd like asshole!"

"Why you little-"

"CALL ME SHORT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL-"

"CHILDREN PLEASE!"

Renji and Katsu stopped for a moment and turned to see Ichigo glaring at both of them.

"As long as you are in my room no one is fighting! Now shut up!" He yelled at them.

"Who said you can tell me what to do?!" Katsu argued.

"Because you're in my house and I'm taller and Older than you!"

Yamea had to tackle Katsu to the ground before she could lunge at Ichigo.

"Why'd you have to call her short?!" Yamea growled to Ichigo and Renji

"Calm down Katsu!"

Everyone was kind of confused at what was happening.

"Get off of me dammit!"Katsu roared.

"If you don't calm down I guess I'll just have to tell-"

"Ok! Fine!" She sent a glare at her best friend as in saying 'You can't keep using that against me!'

Yamea smiled contently.

The others were still confused on what exactly happened.

Katsu glared at Yamea as Ichigo went on.

"Ok,So as I was saying,everyone can just relax today." Ichigo said smiling.

Everyone nodded and waited for everyone else to leave before walking out with Yamea.

"She has quite the temper." Rukia pointed out.

" what was Yamea talking about?"Ichigo asked

"Who knows?"

"But seriously,she needs to work on her social skills." Ichigo huffed

"Apparently has Yamea." Rukia stated.

"That's true but if she's friends with her why is she so cruel to everyone else?"

"Maybe she just has trust issues."

" "

Meanwhile,Katsu and Yamea were walking along the street.

"You have got to stop using my crush on Captain Hitsugaya against me!" She grumbled.

"And you have to stop being so mean to everyone."

Katsu sighed. "It's not that you know. It's not my fault I have trouble liking people."

"You had no trouble liking Captain Hitsugaya."

Katsu blushed and waved her hands around "It's not the same thing!"

Yamea smiled and turned back facing in front of them as she walked ahead.

"Yamea!" Katsu exclaimed walking after her.

Yamea smiled wider and laughed. "It's fine.I understand."

Katsu sighed in relief but was cut short when she heard a loud howl.

"Hollows!" She and Yamea exclaimed at the same time.

The ran to the spot that they heard the howl them were at least six hollows.

"I'll take three you take the other three." Katsu told Yamea.

Yamea nodded and they took off.

Katsu unsheathed her sword and slashed one of the hollows in half.

She looked over at Yamea who was doing pretty good on her hissed in pain as one of the hollows shot one of it's tentacles though her shoulder.

"Katsu-!" Yamea gasped in worry

Katsu slashed the tentacle off and it dissolved. "I'm fine,you just deal with your half!"

She yelled as she killed the hollow.

Yamea nodded and finished her last two off.

Katsu sighed as she killed the last one.

"Come here.I'll heal your shoulder." Yamea said sheathing her sword and walking over.

Katsu nodded and waited as Yamea began to heal her wound.

"Katsu! Yamea! Are you two alright?" Katsu turned around and saw Captain Hitsugaya along with Ichigo,Renji,and Rukia.

"Yeah,We're alright-"

"Katsu! You're hurt! What happened?" Hitsugaya asked worriedly.

"I'm fine,just wasn't paying attention and a hollow managed a hit." Katsu explained.

"I've got her ...We're done!" Yamea said as she finished healing her shoulder.

Hitsugaya gave a small nod "Good."

"Well,look what we have here?"

Everyone looked up and saw an arrancar standing on the air above them.

He had black hair with white eye was blue,the other was was wearing a black and white pants were white with a black stripes going down the had a jacket on that split open in the middle like a large hole showing his stomach which he had a hole through.

Katsu unsheathed her sword as everyone else did.

"That's cute,Just hand over the girl and none of you will get killed." The arrancar said putting his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

The arrancar looked directly at Katsu. "Her."

Katsu could feel everyone look at her but held her ground.

" 'll have to get through me!" Captain Hitsugaya growled flash stepping in front of her.

Katsu's eyes widened slightly.

' _Why is he being so protective of me?'_

She thought to herself.

The arrancar smirked. "Fair enough.I get to have some fun,and Aizen get's what he wants."  
Hitsugaya rushed at him and swung at others watched as thousands of hollows surrounded them.

Katsu looked back up at her captain before rushing at the hollows.

Yamea held out her palm

"Hakudo number thirty-four! Soukon shwea!" A blue light of energy erupted from the palm of her hand and destroyed some of the hollows.

Katsu looked back as she slashed a hollow across the face and smirked.

"Agh!" Katsu turned to see her captain falling to the ground,fresh blood spilling from a wound across his chest.

"CAPTAIN!" She yelled and flash stepped to catch hadn't realized Yamea go up to fight the arrancar.

"Captain are you ok?"

"Yes..Yes I'm fine." He said standing up.

Katsu nodded and they went to fight the rest of the hollows.

Yamea glared at the arrancar.

"Really?They send me a dress-up doll to fight? I wanted more of a fight than this."  
Yamea growled "I won't let you touch my friend." She said as she lashed out at the Arrancar blocked and threw one of his own dodged just in time.

"It doesn't matter if you defeat Aizen is just going to send more and more after of your 'friends' will because you don't want to hand over one girl." He said as he blocked her blow.

Yamea's eye narrowed in anger. " . . !" Yamea roared slashing out at him with each word.

The arrancar smirked and flash stepped behind one swift motion,he forced his blade out and through Yamea's stomach.

Katsu just killed the last hollow and turned around just in time to see Yamea be stabbed by the arrancar.

"YAMEA!" She arrancar looked down and smirked as he twisted the blade making Yamea scream out in agony.

Katsu jumped up and punched the arrancar just as he pulled his sword out of flew down to the ground and through a few grabbed Yamea and brought her down to the ground.

"Yamea...Please don't leave me..Come on..COME ON!" She yelled in a desperate attempt to wake her best friend.

Yamea opened her tear-glazed eyes slightly.

"K-Katsu?" She whispered.

" .It's on,you gotta stay with me..Please..I can't lose you." She begged crying.

Yamea forced out a weak smile. "So you do have feelings." She joked as her eyes began to close.

"Please..no...Come on UP!" She it was no had died.

Hitsugaya walked over and laid a hand on Katsu's shoulder only to have her shake it laid Yamea down softly before standing slowly and turning to face the arrancar as it appeared back in the sky gripped her sword before jumping off at an incredible speed,catching the arrancar off guard.

"Katsu wait!" Hitsugaya yelled but it was too didn't care about anything but avenging Yamea's swung so hard that when it collided with the arrancar's sword it pushed him down towards the jumped down after him continuing to swing her blade at fury powering every thought,every move,every wave of tears that were falling freely from her face.

She cut the arrancar deeply across the chest and force him to the went in for the final blow but was stopped by Ichigo and Renji.

"Wait! Katsu,he has information on Aizen and Information on why he wants you! We should take him back for questioning!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT! HE KILLED YAMEA! LET ME GO!" She screamed, her voice full of rage and fury that sent a cold chill down everyone's spine as she continued pulling at both of the men holding her back and overpowering them.

Hitsugaya flash stepped in front of her and bound the Arrancar in a kido.

"Katsu,calm down-"

"FUCK YOU! HE KILLED YAMEA!" She yelled,her voice cracking as she slacked against Ichigo and Renji. "He killed her..He killed my best friend...He killed Yamea.." She whispered in a broken and Renji let her go and watched as she fell to her knees,looking at the stood slowly,tears still walked over to Yamea's body and bent down beside it.

"I promised that I'd protect you.." She whispered crying.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry I failed..I'm sorry I broke my promise...Please come back.." She mumbled as she cried harder.

Toshiro looked over to Ichigo,Renji and Rukia.

"We should report to the soul society."

They nodded in looked over to see Katsu picking Yamea up gently and walking over to them.

"Let's go." Toshiro said as they left for the soul society.


	6. help

Katsu left for her room as Yamea's funeral ended.

"Katsu."

Katsu knew the voice to be Captain Hitsugaya' ignored him and continued walking.

"Katsu you can't just walk away from your problems,I'm trying to help you-"

"Fuck off! I don't need your help! You didn't bother trying to help Yamea so don't bother trying to help me!" She yelled before she slipped into her room and sat against the felt like crying again but had long since cried all the tears she waited a few hours to make sure no one would come in or try to bother reached into it's hiding place and pulled out the blade she had thought she would never need put the cold metal to her wrist and slid it across her did this over and over,not caring about how much blood she was losing. Soon she passed out. She did this for the next few ,crying,bleeding and passing out. And every day Toshiro would try and talk to her but she ignored him,she stopped eating, stopped sleeping unless she passed out, she had given up all together.

Toshiro walked over to Katsu's room to check on her like he did frequently knowing he would be ignored but wouldn't stop knocked on her door hesitantly.

"Katsu? Are you ok?"

Katsu ignored him Like she usually would.

"Katsu." He said a bit more authoritative this waited until he heard a sigh and footsteps.

She slid the door was shocked at Katsu's appearance.

She was much thinner than she was the last time he had saw face was pale and her eyes had dark bags under them.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled.

"Katsu,whether you like it or 's dead,but you still have to carry out your duties as a soul reaper."

Katsu's eyes narrowed.

" I understand she's dead.I understand there's nothing I can do about what you don't seem to understand is the fact that it's MY FAULT!" She yelled running past her captain and flash stepping away. Toshiro sighed rubbing a tired hand across his face before running off to find where Katsu had went before she hurt herself.

Katsu sat on the edge of the felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Katsu.."

Katsu turned around to see Captain glared at him and stood to leave.

"Katsu,please don't leave.I just want to talk." Toshiro said with a pleading look as he reached out and placed a desperate hand on her shoulder.

Katsu thought about it before sitting back down slowly staring back out over the edge.

Captain Hitsugaya smiled in relief and walked over and sat beside her.

'Listen..I'm sorry.I didn't mean to be so rude about it..I was just worried about haven't come out of your room in months and I just..I missed you.." He mumbled the last part quietly.

Katsu was surprised by what he said.

"But..Why would anyone miss me? I'm a bitch to everyone! And..And the one friend I had...I couldn't save or protect her…"

Toshiro winced at the pure sadness and self hate that was evident in her voice. The emotions also came off her in thick waves, It made him feel sick to his stomach at the thought of one person carrying this much guilt.

"Katsu,She knew it was a possibility to die by becoming a soul reaper but she did it I'm positive that she is proud of died protecting you and I know she wouldn't have wanted it to end any other way."

'Really?" Katsu asked looking up at him from the corner of her eye as her face let a glimmer of hope pass it.

"To were this,powerful,inteligent admired you,that's probably the reason she fought so hard to befirend 's always wanted it to be her protecting wanted to show you she could do proud of her for that."

Katsu looked down. 'That's the whole reason I'm so mean and cold to that if I didn't have any friends.I couldn't be hurt, and no one would be hurt by me. Yamea pushed through my defences and made made me so happy and had been the only one who tried to make it 's how I knew she was a real the others shrugged me off,hated me,or was scared of me,Yamea was probably ready to do all three but pushed until she broke through my for that I can never forget her."

Katsu sighed as she looked sun was just starting to go down.

"Katsu...I..I…" Toshiro didn't know how to put it.

"You what Captain?"

Toshiro looked down and smirked to himself. "I..I love you...I always have.I just haven't known how to tell 's why I've felt so protective over you."

Katsu stared at him wide eyed.

' _He loved me too?!'_

"Captain..I've always loved you too.I just didn't realize you had the same feelings.I've wanted to tell I feared being rejected..That's really the only reason I could never be cold,or distant towards you like I could everyone else.." She said looking down and blushing lightly. "At first I had just extremely admired you.I looked up to then when I was assigned to your quad and got to know you admiration grew…"

Katsu hadn't had enough time to confirm what was happening when Toshiro reached over and kissed her was shocked at first before leaning into the kiss and closing her two soon pulled apart and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said.

"It's fine Captain-"

" 's Toshiro,to you." He said smirking.

Katsu smiled "Alright, _Toshiro_."

Toshiro smiled and slipped his fingers through hers and held her hand.

Katsu smiled and leaned against him. "Captain-I mean- Toshiro?"

Toshiro turned to look at her. 'Yes?"

"Does this mean..we're..you know...-"

"Dating? does mean that."

Katsu smiled and nuzzled him smiled and leaned against her too. The two of them sat there and talked.

" should we talk about next?We've talked about the pretty basic ,dislikes, else?" Katsu asked looking up at Toshiro now that she was lying in his lap.

"I don't about we quit talking and just enjoy looking at the sky?The stars are brighter tonight."

Katsu nodded and looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Toshiro?" Katsu asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"What if..What if I had a habit...One that causes harm..Would you still love me?"

Toshiro was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked as he thought of what she said.

Katsu sat up and faced him. "What if..What if.." She couldn't find the words to looked down at her saw this and put the pieces together.

"Katsu,let me see your arm."

Katsu's head shot up. "W-Why?I-I'm fine-"

He ignored her protests and grabbed her arm pulling up the eyes widened at all the scars. Some of them were raised and angry while some were already healed, there were fresh ones scattering the lower part of her arm. Toshiro noted that none were close to her vein. "K-Katsu…"

Katsu took her arm back and looked down pulling her sleeves lower. Toshiro looked at her and hugged her. "Katsu...promise me...You'll never do this again."

Katsu looked up surprised by his words before nodding. "I promise."

Toshiro smiled and gently kissed the scars on her wrists. "Come on,you should get some sleep." Toshiro told her.

Katsu nodded and stood with Toshiro.

Toshiro walked her back to her room and kissed her goodbye.

Katsu smiled as Toshiro smiled and fell asleep,no nightmares came that night.


	7. broken promises and crushed hearts

Katsu soon woke up smiling a little and stretching as she stood up. She got dressed and headed out the door to see that the other soul reapers were busy. She made her way to Toshiro's office to find him passed out behind his desk with paperwork stacked everywhere. She chuckled and straightened up the paperwork and went through it cleaning and doing the work. Toshiro snored softly not even stirring signalling that he was exhausted. She finished all of his paperwork and cleaned up his office a little.

"Katsu?...What are you doing in here?" Came Toshiro's sleepy voice as she heard him yawn.

"I came to see you but you were asleep so I helped you with your paperwork and cleaned up so you could sleep." Katsu explained smiling softly.

Toshiro smiled and stood stretching his arms and yawning again before walking over to Katsu and wrapping his arms around her resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"You didn't have to." He said kissing her neck softly.

"I know, but I wanted to." She answered him smiling.

Toshiro smiled brightly but frowned slightly when a hell butterfly flew over. The butterfly landed on his finger giving him the message.

"MOMO'S AWAKE?!" He exclaimed his eyes widening.

Katsu couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, she knew that Momo was an old friend of Toshiro's. He had told her about Momo before.

Toshiro was smiling brightly and ran out flash stepping away. Katsu didn't know what to do so she followed him frowning slightly. As they ended up in one of the fourth's rooms.

When Toshiro ran in and was greeted by a joyful squeal.

"Lil' Shiro!"

Toshiro seemed too happy to care about the name and hugged the girl.

"Momo! I'm so happy you're finally awake!"

Katsu Felt her heart crack watched from the doorway as Toshiro hugged the girl.

She felt like she was unwanted there so she walked away unnoticed by Toshiro.

 _Maybe I should just wait on the cliff for him…'_

She thought to was tradition for them now that every day around noon,they would meet at the cliff and wait until night to gaze at the stars.

Katsu sat and waited..And waited..but Toshiro never came.

She looked down and felt tears fall over her cheeks.

"Katsu!"

Katsu turned around and saw Toshiro,only he had brought Lieutenant Hinamori with him.

"Oh..Hey." She said trying to be cheerful as she quickly wiped away the tears so Toshiro wouldn't notice.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought Momo here to look at the stars with us."

Katsu shook her head and stood up. "It's fine,I've got...stuff to do two probably have some catching up to do." She said trying to hold in her walked past them and waited until they couldn't see her face to let silent tears fall. That was suppose to be their special place, no one else was suppose to be there with them. They agreed with that. But Toshiro lied to her.

She ran to her room and locked the door as she tried to ignore the shattering of her heart.

' _Maybe they're just good friends…'_

She thought trying to be hopeful as she laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning Katsu woke went to go see Toshiro but saw that he wasn't in his office.

She looked around and finally saw him with Momo went to walk over to them but they walked right past her. Katsu's eyes flooded with hurt. She watched as Toshiro continued walking, She had gone completely unnoticed by him. Her heart shattered more as she sighed and went to the was a spot that was extremely peacful to her. This time she didn't care if Toshiro came, She wanted to be alone.

After a few hours she heard Toshiro and Momo coming up the hill towards the quickly hid in a tree, She wasn't sure why she hadn't just left but something in her gut told her to stay.

"So long have you and Katsu been together?" Momo asked.

"A while 's been great." He said. Katsu listened in, her eyes getting a glint of their old light back.

"Do you love her?"

Toshiro paused. "I do,I really do..but.."

Katsu was alert now. He said but… Was it something she did?...

"But what?"

"With you well now...I'm not sure about my feelings. I mean, I know that we're just friends but I feel so confused."

Katsu's eyes because of what Toshiro said, but also because she heard the branch beneath her had no time to think before it broke and she fell.

"Katsu!" Toshiro gasped.

Katsu ignored him and flash stepped didn't try to hold in her tears this let them flow freely as she ran in and locked herself in her used her zanpakuto to freeze the lock over so no one could get in. This is why she was cold to everyone..So she wouldn't be hurt like this…She felt so stupid to think she could actually trust someone. She curled in on herself and had the urge to cut..But she promised Toshiro she wouldn' because he broke his promises and lied easily didn't mean she would. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Katsu...Please..let me explain.." The voice belonged to Toshiro.

Katsu knew who it was but ignored didn't care was the last time she'd let herself open to anyone.

"Katsu…"

Katsu curled up in her blanket and cried.

' _He's going to use me then try to apologize! I can never forgive him.."_

Katsu heard the ice on the lock break and the door slide open.

"Katsu please-"

"No!" Katsu screeched jumping up not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"You used me! You pretended to love me! And as soon and Lieutenant Hinamori woke up from her coma you dropped me like a bag of dirt!"

"I didn't mean that! I swear-"

'YOU LIAR!"

Toshiro grew angry as Katsu kept cutting him off.

"FINE! You wanna know why I'm questioning my feelings for you?! You're annoying! You bother me! You're an emo! You're just a mistake that I had the misfortune of having to deal with! And it's your fault Yamea died!-"'

He stopped when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He realied what all he had just said and felt like a punch to the gut. Toshiro was about to apologize but Katsu ran out before he ran over and opened the senkaimon and ran to the world of the living. She didn't want to be anywhere near him at that moment. She hated him. She didn't care if she'd get in trouble for running away..She just didn't care.


	8. pain

Katsu curled in on herself as she laid on the cold ground. Toshiro's words rang through her ears painfully.

' _Mistake that I had the misfortune of having to deal with!'_

' _Annoying!'_

' _Emo!'_

' _It's your fault Yamea died!'_

Katsu cried. "If..If that's how he feels..Then I'll just do the world a favor…" She whispered as she pulled out her laid the blade on her wrist and cut deeper than she ever other times she had cut were just a way of time she had intent of ending her pathetic excuse for a life. She continued to slice her wrists so that she's belled out faster. She soon lost the strength to hold her sword and dropped it and closed her eyes waiting for her final breath to leave her.

Her body became smiled as she thought the end was finally suddenly heard yelling in the distance.

' _Probably Toshiro..Oh well,too late now. I hope he's happy… He doesn't have to deal with me anymore...'_

She thought as consciousness slipped away.

Katsu blinked her eyes open to get use to the blinding had an enormous sat up slowly and looked around. "Ugh.." She mumbled as her head started to throb again.

"So you're finally awake huh?"

Katsu looked up to see Ichigo and Rukia standing in the doorway. She was confused as to where she was before realization finally dawned on her.

She had tried to kill herself.

Ichigo found her…

Ichigo saw the scars…

This was Ichigo's house.

"Katsu." Ichigo said sternly walking towards her.

Katsu looked down. "You shouldn't have saved me...I'm just a mistake that fails at everything…" Katsu said blankly cutting him off from whatever he was going to say. There was no light in her eyes. Her once bright blue eyes were dull. He once rude and confident posture was now slackened and small.

Ichigo felt shocked at what she said and by what she looked like. The Katsu he met was strong,a bit on the angry side,but would have never said that. "Katsu! How can you say that!?" He exclaimed trying to hide any anger he had towards her for saying that.

"Because it's true.."

He grabbed Katsu by the collar of her shirt and yanked her up. "What in hell made you think this!"

Ichigo growled narrowing his eyes at her and shook her lightly still holding her in the air.

Katsu looked back at hope had been drained from her happiness,Love,or any emotion at all was completely absent. She said nothing..Just stared.

"Who told you this!?" He demanded.

"It doesn't 's right...I'm just a mistake that he had the misfortune of having to deal with..I'm annoying..and emo..I'm pathetic…" She mumbled remembering the words Toshiro had said to her.

"Dammit who told you this!" He growled wanting to pound whoever had put these thoughts in her head.

Katsu held back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as Toshiro's face and harsh words flashed through her mind. "...Toshiro…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Toshiro told you that?! When I find him he's-"

"Ichigo,calm 's just find Toshiro and talk to him about this.I'm sure there's a misunderstanding."Rukia said trying to calm him down.

Ichigo let go of Katsu and nodded. "Yeah..maybe…" He said still sounding pissed.

Katsu looked down. "It doesn't matter…" She mumbled.

Rukia looked down at her with a sad expression.

"Ichigo,Someone has to stay here with Katsu.I would but letting you go alone isn't the best idea."

She explained earning a glare from Ichigo.

Just then Renji walked through the door and was confused seeing them all look at him

"Perfect! stay here with Katsu while me and Ichigo go to the soul 'll be right back." Rukia said smiling some.

Renji was confused for a moment until he saw could tell something was wasn't her usual asshole was quiet and sad looking. "What's going on?" He asked frowning.

Rukia sighed "We'll explain on Ichigo." Rukia said walking away with Ichigo but stopped beside Renji and whispered to him glancing at Katsu who was looking down sadly at her hands. "Don't let her have anything sharp and make sure she doesn't leave."

Renji was still unsure what was going on but nodded "Sure thing."

They nodded and left Renji and Katsu.

"Do you really think Toshiro said all those things to that poor girl?" Rukia asked frowning slightly as they flash stepped to Urahara's shop.

"I don't know but if it's true they may need a new squad ten captain.." Ichigo ground out.

Rukia knew Ichigo wasn't also knew if it was true that Toshiro said that She'd have a hell of a time keeping Ichigo calm.

They came to a small dusty looking shop as a blonde haired man with a green and white striped hat and a cane walked out, Followed by a large dark skinned man with dark glasses and two children. One shy looking girl with bluish black hair and a boy with a scowling face and red hair.

"My Ichigo, what brings you and miss Kuchiki here?"

"We need you to open up the senkaimon." Rukia explained.

The man nodded "Alright. Right this way." He said smiling "Thank you Kiske." Rukia said as the senkaimon was open and they ran inside.


	9. taken

They walked into the seireitei and walked into the tenth didn't even bother knocking on Toshiro's swung it open to find Toshiro sitting at his desk.

He failed to notice the destroyed look the captain had on his face. It was dark and gloomy just like Katsu's but through Ichigo's rage he failed to notice this and glared at him.

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro looked up and gave Ichigo a glare. "For the last time it's-"

Ichigo snatched Toshiro up by the collar of his kimono. "What the hell did you say to Katsu!?" He roared glaring daggers at the smaller person in his grasp.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "You know where she is!?" He asked desperately. He knew he needed to apologize to her. But when she ran out of the soul society he had to explain what happened to Head Captain Yamamoto so he wouldn't declare her a traitor and Head Captain hadn't allowed him to leave to retrieve her.

"Like hell I'm telling you! Is it true you told her those things?!" Ichigo demanded not bothering to control his anger and let it flow freely.

Toshiro looked down sadly as he recalled the harsh words he had said. Guilt clouding his eyes and knotting his stomach. "Yes.." Toshiro said quietly.

Ichigo had lost his temper and knocked Toshiro right in the jaw glaring down at him as Toshiro hit the floor. A small trickle of blood leaked down the corner of his mouth. "You bastard! Do you have any Idea what you fucking did?! She tried to kill herself!" Ichigo roared at him.

Rukia frowned "Ichigo!" She said trying to keep him calm.

Toshiro felt the world around him shatter as his heart and mind started to race,the rest of his body going numb "I..I made her do that?..." He asked in utter shock.

Ichigo growled "After what you said what do you think?!" He growled and went to punch Toshiro again but was intervened by Rukia. " 's best if you just come with way we can sort all of this is at Ichigo's house with Lieutenant Abarai."

Toshiro stood and nodded looking down. "I have to tell Head Captain first."

Rukia nodded and they all made their way to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"You may go." The head captain said looking at the three souls in front of them.

Toshiro, Ichigo, and Rukia nodded. Toshiro was a bit shocked that the Head Captain had actually let him go to the world of the living. Especially since the last time he asked was given a specific order not to. He shrugged off the annoying thought and focused back on the main issue at hand.

Katsu. They stood at the gate that would lead them back into the world of the living. Ichigo gave Toshiro a death glare "When we get back, you either fix it Or you're gonna have me to deal with!" He hissed angrily. Which scared Toshiro. Ichigo normally wasn't an angry person, But Toshiro knew he was protective of his friends and anyone he considered a friend. So this anger was expected. Especially after what he had done. The senkaimon opened and they all went in.

Katsu sat on the bed holding her knees as Ichigo walked back in. Toshiro felt his heart break at the sight of her. All the light was gone from her eyes and her composere just wasn't her. She had looked like someone who had given up on everything. He slowly walked towards her.

"Katsu…?" He breathed looking at her sadly.

Katsu ignored him and continued to look down at her lap staying quiet.

Ichigo motioned for everyone else to leave the room and give them some space and time to themselves. Renji and Rukia were first to leave followed by Ichigo slowly but turned to give Toshiro a glare as in silently saying ' _Fix it now.'_

Toshiro looked down feeling disappointed in soon as Ichigo left and closed the door Toshiro sat down on the bed and watched as Katsu curled in on herself were evident in her eyes. He felt another wave of guilt hit him. He couldn't believe that he made her feel this way. It made him sick to be in his own body.

"Katsu...I'm so sorry...I should have never said any of those things! I got mad and I..I never meant any of those things and-" He started ranting trying to say anything to make her feel better.

"You don't have to apologize for telling the truth…" Katsu mumbled cutting him off.

Toshiro couldn't believe what she had said. He now had tears of his own creeping into the corner of his eyes

' _It's your fault she thinks this!'_ Toshiro thought angrily to himself. "No!It's not the truth! I love you! You aren't a mistake or annoying! I love being around you! Please Katsu..I'm sorry…" He begged getting down on his knees in front of Katsu and holding her hands carefully.

Katsu looked up. "Really...Even with Lieutenant Hinamori around?" She asked quietly looking up at him softly.

Toshiro squeezed her hands gently and looked into her frost blue eyes "Of course! I didn't mean to make you feel left is just a friend.I was worried for was all."

Katsu nodded. "I see.." She mumbled looking down again.

Toshiro frowned, He thought he was making progress. He really did hurt her... "Katu please I'm s-"

"YOU JERK!" She yelled and swung her arm out at him, Punching him in his jaw. He fell to the ground shocked and looked up at an angry-no- _pissed_ Katsu who was satnding over him "YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT?!" She growled glaring darkly at him "I SHOULD BREAK EVERY BONE YOU HAVE! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE AND-" Katsu was cut off when Toshiro stood and grabbed her hands pulling her into a kiss as he ignored the throbbing in his jaw. Katsu was resistant but eventually gave into the kiss.

"I know.I'm a jerk,and an asshole,but i'm also your's and you're mine." He said softly smiling at her as he pulled away from the kiss.

Katsu growled and him and pouted turning around from him still trying to be angry at him "Jerk.." She mumbled.

Toshiro smiled and tickled her sides causing her to yelp laughing as she tried to get away from him but her held her turned her around to face him and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

Katsu smiled and nodded before kissing him softly.

Toshiro smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Katsu smiled but then looked down as her bandaged wrists grazed Toshiro's took her arms back and crossed her arms not wanting Toshiro to see them although she was sure Ichigo and Rukia explained everything to him.

Toshiro looked down at her frowning slightly "Katsu..You have nothing to be ashamed of..This...this was my fault." He said holding her wrists looked up at him and kissed him softly. "It wasn't your fault..well...not all of was my fault too."

Toshiro smiled. "Well none of that matters we can go home."

Katsu nodded.

She walked out first so that Ichigo wouldn't hurt Toshiro.

Ichigo stood leaning against the wall and watched as Katsu and Toshiro came out.

Ichigo smiled seeing that they had made up, all of his previous anger was gone and it looked as if it had never been there."You good now?" he asked.

"Yeah,we're fine." Katsu said looking over to Toshiro who was slightly scared Ichigo would hurt him.

Ichigo was about to say something when a crash was looked outside and saw two espada standing in the air above them.

One had blue hair,eyes and blue make-up at the corners of his wore a white and black jacket that was unzipped completely showing his well toned stomach. Katsu knew him to be Grimmjow had black hair and green eyes that had green tear marks going down his one was Ulquiorra.

Toshiro stood protectively in front of Katsu sensing that their intent was anything but good. Especially since the last time they fought an arrancar it had come after Katsu.

"What do you want?" Ichigo ground out glaring at the two above them.

"As much as I'd love to kick your asses,We need the girl." Grimmjow sneered.

Toshiro refused to move and the others gathered around Katsu as well. Katsu frowned. She didn't like the idea of aving people endanger themselves for her.

Ulquiorra just stood there with a stoic expression. "If you won't hand her over then we will just simply take her."He said before disapearring and appearing behind all of them and grabbed Katsu's yanked out her zanpakuto and swung t Ulquiorra's arm only to have it blocked by Grimmjow's began to pull her forwards but Toshiro had swung his sword angrily at him. "Get away from her!" He seethed dangerously.

Ulquiorra was forced to let her go and caught Toshiro's blade before it could reach him.

Ichigo growled and ran at grimmjow,leaving Renji and Toshiro to ran over and stood beside Katsu.

"I can fight! Don't endanger yourselves for me!" She said stepping forward to fight.

"Don't" Rukia said simply. "They're after you,we can't afford to let them get you, Even if that means not letting you fight. Aizen wants you for a reason which means that you in their hands is dangerous for us." She explained looking at her seriously. The clash of metal on metal rang out as she spoke.

Grimmjow swung at Ichigo who blocked him,nearly flying back from the force..He grinned and used his free hand to uppercut Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo winced in pain and jumped laughed and ran at Ichigo again but instead of swinging at him he rammed him in the stomach with his foot making Ichigo cough up blood and be thrown back into a nearby flash stepped over beside Ichigo and held his sword down to Ichigo's throat so he wouldn't move.

Ulquiorra still had an unemotional face as Renji and Toshiro rushed at Ulquiorra at the same time but Ulquiorra flash stepped out of the appeared behind Renji and before renji had time to think Ulquiorra had slashed him across the splurted from the freshly made then back handed him and forced him towards the soon as Renji made contact with the ground he slipped into an unconscious state.

Toshiro's eyes widened and he ran at blocked his blow easily and broke his Toshiro's state of shock he grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze, cleanly cutting off his airways.

Katsu went to run to help him but Rukia stopped her.

"What are you doing!? If you run out there they'll-"

Katsu ignored her and pushed her back. "I'm done letting people get killed for me...Yamea was enough death...I'm not worth it…" She said sadly looking back and offering a small smile before turning to look back up at Ulquiorra. "Stop!" She yelled glaring at the espada.

Ulquiorra looked down at her,Toshiro glanced at her from the corner of his slowly closing eyes.

"Let him go!...I'll come with you…" She told them unsheathing her Zanpakuto and putting it on the ground.

Grimmjow smirked and Ulquiorra let Toshiro go as they both appeared behind her and opened gargantua.

"Katsu!" Toshiro screamed as he caught his breath and went to run to her.

Katsu turned around and gave him an apologetic stare before stepping through.

Toshiro ran at it but it closed before he could get to her "Dammit!" He roared falling to his knees and punching the ground. He had just got her back before losing her again. Rukia ran over to check on Ichigo and was fine but Renji needed immediate medical attention.

"Come on Captain,We should take Renji back to the seireitei and report what happened."

Rukia turned and looked to see what Toshiro would do.

Toshiro clenched his fist and nodded.


End file.
